When the bottle breaks
by Godlover10
Summary: Ya'll guys all know. When you get angry not to let you're anger consume you. Too "Keep it bottled up" so to speak. Follow the journey of one bird who's been taught to do the same. But what if this anger does consume him. What if he can't keep it inside of him. What happens " When the bottle breaks"?. Guys: The first chapter is just an Author's note.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,guys. It's me again. I'm going to start another story. Now,i know what you're thinking " Dang, this guy is starting all these stories but he never finishes them" and that's true. But i'm going to try my best to finish this one. Hopefully,school and other stuff doesn't get in the way.**

**Now this story is at a MINIMUM going to be 35-45 chapters long. Now, i know that's a lot. But i think it could be done. Now here's a disclaimer guys. Blu and Jewel are NOT the main characters. In fact, this story is going to feature mainly characters that i made up myself. Now, that's not to say that they won't be in the story, cause they will be, don't you worry. In fact, that's part of the reason why i'm going to make this story so long. Cause i want to have good character development. I want ya'll guys to enjoy these characters before i throw the actual characters from the "Rio" franchise in there.**

**Now, guys. Here's something i want you to consider. Since this story is going to be long. I'm going to post a chapter a day. But i'm also going to start writing the next chapter after i post the first one. It takes me about 2 and a half hours to write a single chapter guys. Cause these are going to be decent sized chapters. Cause i'm taking about 5 hours out of MY day so i could post a chapter every single day just for you guys. All i'm asking of you is to be considerate and don't bash me too much. You CAN leave negative comments, as long as it's "constructive criticism" and i can get better off of it. And NOT cussing and dropping "F" bombs.**

**As you guys can see. This is just going to be an Author's note. I will officially start the story tomorrow. Anyway, i've pretty much talked about everything. I really do hope you guys enjoy this story. Alrighty,then. I'm done talking. Let's get this story started,shall we?.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

He was one of my best friends. I didn't know him long. But he was a kind,compassionate bird. Unlike any one you've seen before. He was always there for me. Through thick and thin. He always put me before himself. He was always in a good mood. At least, so I thought. On the outside, he was all "sunshine and buttercups" so to speak. But on the inside...well, on the inside. Something was brewing inside him. A monster. I'm going to tell you all the details, don't you worry. But first let me just set the whole story up for you. He was a Hyacinth macaw. Not a rare bird on any standards, but he was huge. Maybe a few inches bigger than regular Hyacinth Macaws. The yellow rings around his eyes were maybe just a little bit lighter than the rest, it was hardly recognizable though. He had huge talons, and that's an understatement. I measured my talons to his, and they were gigantic compared to mine. He had all of the feathers on the top of his head sticking up. And he had dark chocolate brown eyes. Girls easily got hypnotized by them.

Anyway, his name was Jordan. I know, not exactly a South American name. Well, that's because he wasn't from South America. He was actually from the U.S.. He and his parents grew up in" The Big Apple" A.K.A. New York City. His parents we're something else as well. ALMOST just as kind as he was. They were very protective of him as well. But this story is about him. Now ladies and gentle birds. My name is Blu. And let's get into our story.

It was as dark as a black hole. There was nothing,literally. It was like he was drifting in a dark void. Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound that sounded just like a snake. He wasn't too fond of snakes. But his expectations were proved wrong, it wasn't snakes. He saw a white mist slowly swirl around him and wrapped itself around his body as if to "constrict" him.

"I Know you don't like surprises youngling. But you're going to love this one" A voice said.

The young bird shivered at the voice. It was the deepest,scariest voice he had ever heard. He then noticed that he was doing something that he doesn't do often. Shivering. Now, the bird was young. But he rarely got scared.

"H-hello?. Who's there?. I'm not afraid to hurt you,you know. Just stay back, and don't come any closer" the young bird said.

The voice laughed which shook the ground. "Hahaha, you fool. You don't get it,do you?. I'm YOU".

The young bird was both shocked and confused. One, there wasn't a bird besides him. It was just a white mist floating around him. And,two. How could it be him. He didn't have a voice that deep.

"I don't get it. Am I going to turn into mist as I get older?" The young bird asked.

"WHAT?,NO!". The voice replied. "I'm just in this form because...because well, I don't even know why i'm in this form. But if you want to see my real form, then i'll show you".

Suddenly, the mist unwrapped itself from the young bird and suddenly started to change form. The mist formed talons, then it started to work it's way up forming legs, then a torso, then wings, then a neck, a tail, then a head and last but not least the eyes and beak started to form. The young bird couldn't believe it. He was staring at a exact replica of himself.

"WOW!" The young bird exclaimed. "You weren't kidding. You look just like me".

"Yes, i told you this. Anyway, where was I?. Ah,yes. The thing I was going to show you". The bird then started to walk towards him and he placed a wing on the young birds head. YOU'RE FUTURE!".

Before the young bird could say anything. His "clone" suddenly turned back into mist and went towards his talons. It formed a city, now the young bird had no idea what city this was. But it certainly didn't seem like any American city that he had seen before. No, this place was more tropical. Before he could process it the image turned back into mist and formed another figure. This image surprised the bird even more, it was his mom and dad lying on the ground...motionless. The young bird didn't even want to guess why they were like that. Then in a flash, it changed images again. Except this time, the mist did something unexpected it broke off into five different parts. The five parts suddenly formed figures. The figures that stood out most to him where two birds. Blue birds. He didn't know what kind of birds they were,but he could tell that they weren't Hyacinths. He could tell by their size. The other birds he could make out. There was a toucan, a canary and a red-crested cardinal. The five figures turned into mist and formed one figure again. It was him, but he couldn't recognize it. He didn't want to. This version of "him" showed visions of enslaving birds, and severly harming the ones that didn't obey his orders. The young birds put his wings over his eyes and fell on his knees.

"NO, NO!. This can't be. This is all wrong. This isn't me, this is all just an illusion!, i'm no monster. Stop it!, stop it now!. Get away, get away from me" The young bird said in disbelief.

The mist then showed huge flocks of birds, flying into the city and attacking people. The bird leading the attack was none other than him. The young bird couldn't take it any more.

"GET AWAY!, YOU'RE LYING. THIS IS SOMEONE ELSE. THIS ISN'T ME". The mist continued showing the same image of the birds attacking the humans.

"NO!,NO!, NOOOOOOOO". In an instant the mist disappeared and the young bird swung his eyes wide open and he was breathing heavily. As he looked around, he saw two blue figures which he identified as his parents looking at him in worry.

"Uh...are you okay, Jordan?". The dad asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. It was just a bad dream. Anyway, let's get something to eat" Jordan said.

Without saying another word. Jordan his mom and dad flew out of the building that their owner lived in and went to search for something to eat.

Alright,guys. You know the drill. Read,comment whether you liked it or not, and tell me what i need to work on. Alright later.


End file.
